


It had to be you

by Clrkbllmy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Office Romance, Slow Burn, background Bellarke, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrkbllmy/pseuds/Clrkbllmy
Summary: Raven had barged into his apartment at 3am yelling "John! I figured it out I know how to finish this project even better than initially thought!!!""Jesus Reyes do you have any idea what time it is?!" He knew it was pointless asking her she just continued rambling on about her idea. He had no choice other than to get up and assist her with whatever she needed until the project was done. Once Raven got an idea in her head she didn't stop until it was complete."Alright. I'll help you out with this on two conditions. 1. I'm changing where I hide the spare key and 2. We get to do shots while we draft up some ideas tonight. It still is the weekend after all" he started to get out of bed still yawning and stretching"Ok fine but we are working here. My place is absolutely freezing..not that yours is much better." She remarked. She had to say he looked pretty good for just waking up. His cute flannel pajamas and his hair a mess, not to mention the scruff. She loved how he looked when he went a couple days without shaving. She shook her head to snap her back into reality





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn. Hope you all enjoy-feedback is appreciated

Murphy got along pretty well with all his coworkers. They had monthly happy hours together and even had a workplace softball tournament each year. He would never admit it but Raven was probably his favorite coworker. She lived in the same apartment building as him just down the hall so they'd often be on the same bus to work or split a cab home. They worked in different departments so it wasn't like he spend all day with the woman...though he's not sure he would mind. 

Murphy had known Bellamy for over a decade, back when they were 18 they had been roommates in Arkadia. It lasted a few years until Bellamy's mom died and he made the choice to move back and take custody of his younger sister Octavia. She was 16 so it was a lot to take on, but she was independent and responsible. They still hung out often after he moved out and eventually Bellamy got Murphy a job at Eligis. 

He also met Clarke there, she was a supervisor of a different department: Sales. He recognized her name and remembered they went to the same high-school for a few years. He hoped she didn't remember him, he didn't like to remember that part of his life and to her credit she never gave any indication she did. He thought she was pretty cool and definitely worked hard and cared about her employees. 

Bellamy and Clarke had insane chemistry. Yes Murphy feels no shame about starting an office poll about when they'd finally give in and hook up already. The only problem was that Bellamy had been boasting about his girlfriend Jane for the past several weeks, and Clarke spent last happy hour discussing the amazing night she spent sexing up some guy named Gus. Murphy loved them both but he thought they were being naïve idiots.

Work was where he met Raven. He had seen her around the apartment building sure but they had never actually spoken before. Once she realized they were neighbors they started being friendly. Which wasn't easy at first. They bickered constantly and frankly they couldn't stand each other for a long while. But overtime they grew to enjoy the heated debates. He had to admit as much as she was stubborn she was passionate. She fought for what she believed in. She was the first to speak her mind in any given situation. And she LOVED her career, she was damn good at what she did. He definitely respected her, but he still loved to push her buttons. 

Overall, Eligis had been good to him. He made good money, had decent benefits, and worked with a great group of people. Bellamy was technically his supervisor in the warehouse but he often worked on the floor right alongside Murphy and Miller. After a couple years working there Murphy wanted to explore more of his mechanical side Sinclair let him assist someone each week in the mechanical engineering department. This week he was helping out Monty who was trying to design a more efficient backup generator. Monty was explaining the project and them ended with "and Bob's your uncle!" Murphy immediately smiled knowing what was going to follow...queue Raven yelling "MONTY! You know I hate that!" 

He enjoyed spending more time around Raven and getting to know her quirks. He was excited to help with her project next week. She'd tried explaining it many times but it went over his head. All he knew is she was excited about it and it was expected to be innovative. He trusted her and was excited to work with her. But for this week he was assisting Monty and he had a lot to learn from him. Monty was a good guy, he didn't open up much but Murphy knew he hung out with the crew from Sales a lot. He lived with Jasper and had been dating Harper for the past couple months. 

Every day after Murphy finished his shift at the warehouse he went up to second floor lab to assist Monty for several hours before heading home for the night. Sometimes if Raven was finishing up at the same time they'd split a cab home, but Raven worked crazy hours so it's not something that happened often. On Friday Monty had finally completed his project he let Murphy screw in the final bolt and upon that Murphy exclaimed "and Bobs your uncle!"

"DAMNIT MURPHY!!! Not you too!!!!"

They all erupted in laughter. "Alright Reyes I'm sorry. In an effort to apologize your first drink is on me tonight!" 

Raven looked up "Ooh crap. Happy hours today?!"

"Nope. Unacceptable. You're not bailing. I will drag you there myself if I have to!" 

"Fine. One drink. But I reserve the right to leave and come back to work if I want to"

He rolled his eyes as he walked away "see you both at the Drop-ship in a few!" 

Dropship:

When Murphy shows up at the drop-ship almost everyone is there. He spots Miller, Jasper, Bellamy and Clarke at their usual table. Monty and Harper are at the bar getting the next round for everyone. After the first round of shots she still hasn't shown up. Murphy pulls out his phone to text her: 

Reyes. Get your ass here!

"..." He saw the dots indicating she was typing. Then they disappeared. 

"Raven! I know you're seeing this. Come have fun. You deserve a night out."

"..." "Be there in 10"

He smiled. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Murphy stepped away to the bar to order another round of shots and a Long Island Iced Tea because he knew that was Ravens favorite. She was at the table by the time he got back. He passed out the shots and handed her drink to her. She smiled at him and he knew he was blushing so he hurriedly looked away and struck up a conversation with Jasper about some new band he was interested in. 

He was happy Raven ended up staying the whole night. She worked so hard and definitely deserved a night of fun. They were both pretty wasted but it was a nice evening so they decided it would be best to just walk the short distance home. They walked in comfortable silence. Raven had started to get chilly on the way home but it was only a few blocks away so she could handle it. Without saying a work Murphy slipped off his jacket and put it around Ravens shoulders. She smiled again at him. Twice in once night. AND they hadn't fought at all. She'd definitely call this a good night. He walked her to her door. To his surprise she pulled him in for a quick hug "thanks for convincing me to go out tonight Murphy. I really needed this." "Night Raven, sleep well." And then she was inside her apartment. She leaned up against the other side of the door after she closed it. She needed to compose herself she was weak from that hug and the scent of whiskey and cigarettes on his breath as he spoke. 

As Murphy took the short walk back to his apartment he smiled. Reyes was really growing on him. He kept thinking of her as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Murphy's turn to assist Raven this week. He knew she'd have trouble handing over the reigns to someone else so he figured he'd mostly be shadowing her and learning from her. That was fine with Murphy. He was mesmerized watching her work, she was born to do this. He couldn't help it he had to tease her about the way she stuck her tongue out to the side when she was concentrating really hard. For the next two weeks after Murphy finished his shift in the warehouse he would head up to help Raven in the lab. They were there until at least 10 or 11 every night and he was starting to feel burnt out. He didn't know how she kept these hours constantly. All he wanted to was curl up with a bottle of whiskey and sleep. He finally got the chance to get some good sleep when Friday night finally came around. It was freezing inside when he got home but he was too tired to care. He dozed off almost immediately. Raven had barged into his apartment at 3am yelling "John! I figured it out I know how to finish this project even better than initially thought!!!" 

"Jesus Reyes do you have any idea what time it is?!" He knew it was pointless asking her she just continued rambling on about her idea. He had no choice other than to get up and assist her with whatever she needed until the project was done. Once Raven got an idea in her head she didn't stop until it was complete. 

"Alright. I'll help you out with this on two conditions. 1. I'm changing where I hide the spare key and 2. We get to do shots while we draft up some ideas tonight. It still is the weekend after all" he started to get out of bed still yawning and stretching 

"Ok fine but we are working here. My place is absolutely freezing..not that yours is much better." She remarked. She had to say he looked pretty good for just waking up. His cute flannel pajamas and his hair a mess, not to mention the scruff. She loved how he looked when he went a couple days without shaving. She shook her head to snap her back into reality

"Hence the whiskey to keep us warm!" He winked at her 

"Murphy. Don't say hence. It doesn't suit you" Raven joked. 

They worked for the next couple hours. Murphy made a drinking game-drink whenever Raven had an idea, drink whenever Raven stuck her tongue out to the side while concentrating, and Ravens favorite rule of the night-drink whenever Murphy made a sarcastic remark. They both passed out on the couch-their designs scattered all over the table. 

When he woke up her legs were across his lap and her head on his shoulder. He didn't move he just laid his head back and waited for her to wake up. When she woke up it wasn't awkward. She just said "Mornin'! Sorry give me a minute to get my leg moving" she had an old injury, her leg would go out on her from time to time and she would have to wear her brace. "Do you need me to run to your place and get your brace for you?" He asked her

She thought about it for a moment then asked "Murphy. Don't judge me but can you just carry me to my place? I'm exhausted, cold, hungover and just want to go back to bed."

He gently lifted her leg off of him so he could stand up and he leaned down to scoop her up one hand under her knees one around her back. "Aye aye captain!" 

Raven passed out on his shoulder during the short walk back to her apartment. Murphy used her key to open the front door to her place. He took Raven to her bedroom and gently placed her in bed. He knew she needed the rest. He quickly ran back to his place to grab some extra blankets to put on top of her. She deserved to stay warm. He locked up her place before heading back to his own. He would definitely be spending the rest of the day sleeping as well. 

\-------

The following week hadn't gone as smoothly as the one before. Raven noticed Murphy was snippy and his head wasn't in the game. She didn't have time to deal with any bullshit. She had deadlines to meet. When Murphy spoke on rare occasion he was cold towards her. After work he didn't bother waiting for her and just took a cab by himself rushing home and locking himself away. The next day he was even worse. Throwing designs around the lab and arguing with every idea she had. 

"What the hell is your problem Murphy?!" She finally snapped 

"Just forget it Reyes. Do your stupid project yourself" he yelled as he stormed out. 

Raven was in shock. Murphy could be an ass but not this bad. She ran up to Clarke's office to vent. 

"Trust me. Cut him a break today."

"Clarke you don't get it. He's being insufferable!! It's taking everything in me not to throw my wrench at him!"

"Raven. I get it. I see it. But you really need to give him a pass today. Please. If you can't do that for him then please. Do it for me." Clarke looked serious, add that to the fact she was pleading with Raven and Ravens curiosity got the best of her.

"Clarke...what's going on? Just tell me"

"I grew up in the same town as Murphy. I played it off like I didn't remember him because I know that's what he needed. His dad was at the drugstore one night" she paused "he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was killed in an armed robbery, today is the anniversary of his death. They never caught the guy. Murphy left school shortly after and I never saw him again until his first day at Eligis."

"I'm the worst. Oh my god. Now all I want to do is throw my arms around him and hug him!"

"Ray-"

"Don't worry Clarke. I won't. 1. Murphy would hate hugs. 2. I won't betray you, you told me a secret. It will remain a secret. I promise. I'll cut him a break."

\--------  
Raven immediately headed back to her apartment complex. She knocked on Murphys door over and over again "I know you're in there. You can't ignore me all night!!" She waited for a minute. Still nothing. "MURPHY! I know there is a hidden key. I will search until I find it so you might as well just let me in!" 

He forcefully opened the door "What do you want Raven???" 

She walked in and closed the door behind her. 

"oh yes go ahead and come inside" he said sarcastically 

She looked up at him "Listen...I'm sorry. Don't walk out on the project. Just take some time but please come back. I'll deny ever saying this but you help me be more creative."

He gave her a puzzled look...Raven didn't apologize. And why was she being so nice to him after he was an angry jerk. Once he saw her tilt her face to the ground he felt sick. Like someone had punched him in the stomach. She knew. 

"I'm guessing by the way you can barely maintain eye contact with me that you spoke to Clarke. She remembers me... Huh?"

"Murphy it wasn't like that"

"I shouldn't have been dumb enough to think she'd forget. So, what did she tell you?"

"It's my fault John! You were being insanely bitchy and I was ranting and she told me to cut you a break. I wouldn't drop it. She told me your dad was the victim of an armed robbery and that it was the anniversary of his death"

"That's all?"

"She said you left school shortly after" 

"And..."

"And nothing else. If there's more Murphy I swear I don't know"

He paced the room back and forth not saying anything 

Raven sat in silence knowing he would talk when he was ready. The fact that he was even still in the room with her was a huge step. 

"What she didn't tell you was that I was really sick. Really sick. My dad went to the pharmacy to get the medicine for me. He was there because of me. My mom never let me forget it either. Even left it in her suicide note-"YOU killed your father. I have nothing left." He couldn't look up from the ground. "And one last thing. I didn't drop out or anything. I just couldn't face all the whispering behind my back...I went and got my GED" 

Raven knew the last thing he would want is pity. She sternly walked up to him. Grabbed his face with both hands and titled it so he had to look her in the eyes "you. John Murphy. Are not responsible for your fathers death. Or your mothers. What happened with your father was an awful accident. And your mothers was tragic but you were just a child. What happened is not your responsibility to handle." She released his head and took a step backwards 

Murphy looked at her. Gave her that one sided smirk of his and said "y'know. I've never opened up to anyone about that before." And in typical Murphy fashion he added "don't make me regret it."

Raven quipped "Obviously, dork!" She put a hand on his arm to reassure him "well. You know where to find me if you ever want to get drunk and bitch" 

"Thanks ray. I'll take a rain check on that"

"Night Murphy!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple weeks went by quickly, work was going well. Raven and Murphy had been getting along better-bitching over their landlord refusing to fix the heat had really bonded them. They had their usual happy hour one Friday after work, Murphy begged Raven to come so she could get a break from work and selfishly he just didn't want to have to listen to Clarke talking about her latest romp in the sack with this Gus guy and watch Bellamy act perfectly fine about it-how did they not see the chemistry between them. It was exhausting. He loved his friends, in the best way Murphy knew how, but he also wasn't much of a people person so having Raven there helped him relax and he actually ended up enjoying the evening. During happy hour everyone had picked their names for the upcoming Secret Santa they usually did at the holiday party. The office holiday party usually always ended up being a shit show. I mean lets be honest, any party with an open bar and a bunch of workaholics getting a night off is bound to lead to some good times. 

To almost everyone's surprise Secret Santa went really well this year; everyone had actually managed to keep who they had a secret until the gift exchange. Murphy had Harper- he gave her a bottle of wine-she usually ordered wine when they went out so he figured it was good enough. Harper had Miller and she gave him her cousin Jacksons phone number-he was always scoping him out at the drop ship. Miller had Monty-he gave him some mason jars to store his moonshine in. Monty had Jasper and he gave him the latest call of duty game. Jasper had Clarke he gifted her a brand new sketch pad-she often spent her lunch breaks drawing. Clarke had Bellamy- she gifted him a new book Bellamy had Sinclair to which he gave him a year long subscription to engineering magazine-he loved that magazine but he was not the type of man to buy himself a subscription. Sinclair had Raven he knew just what to give her-she was his protégé after all. Raven nearly cried at the gift-it was the motor she needed for her current project- a 360 flexible drill machine. Raven had Murphy-she was secretly hoping for him. She had built him a heater for his apartment-their apartment building always lost heat during the winter and the last few weeks had been insufferable. 

Murphy had the biggest smile on his face "REYES!! This is perfect. You're the best!" 

"I know. I reserve the right to take full advantage of that heater if the landlord doesn't fix our heat soon!!" 

Once Secret Santa was over the drinks started flowing. Harper and Jasper set up the karaoke machine. Everyone encouraged Monty and Harper to go first-they were amazing singers and grabbed everyone's attention as soon as they started singing. Jasper went next and belted his little heart out completely off-key. To everyone's surprise Murphy went up next, grabbed Monty's guitar (he always kept one at the office in case he needed to take a thinking break) and sang a quite beautiful albeit drunken rendition of wonder-wall by Oasis-he noticed Raven didn't take her eyes off him once. 

There was dancing, more drinking, gossiping, laughing and telling stories. Murphy wasn't much for hanging out with a lot of people for long amounts of time. He was having a great night but he just needed a breather. He couldn't go outside it was far too cold. He figure he'd sneak into the supply closet and take a few hits of the vape pen he borrowed from Jasper. Murphy opened the door to the closet and he froze. 

"OH SHIT I KNEW IT!! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" He shouted as Clarke and Bellamy separated and quickly covered themselves.

"Murphy. Shut your trap. You can't tell anyone" Bellamy snapped and pulled the door closed. 

"Oh come on Bellamy I have big money on Clarke causing the demise of your relationship by the end of the year! And with Christmas just around the corner we were cutting it pretty close." Murphy retorted

"My relationship is just fine Murphy. Do not get involved." Bellamy said sternly

Murphy sarcastically responded "Oh yeah I'm sure Jane will be fine with what I just walked in on." 

Clarke stepped forward and extended her hand "Hey there, meet Jane"

Bellamy pats Murphy on the back and says "and that would make me Gus."

Murphy looks back and forth between the two of them... "WHAT? You two? How long?!" He thought for a moment then added "EWWWWW THOSE SEX STORIES WERE ABOUT BELLAMY THEN?!" 

Clarke laughed and Bellamy blushed but smirked. "You only get details if you swear to secrecy!" 

Ok fine fine. I swear. Just tell me. 

"We've been together about a year but we like to keep our private lives just that..private" Bellamy told him

"Well in that case it makes perfect sense I just caught you two hooking up in the closet...AT WORK!" Murphy rolled his eyes. Before he left he added " nah for real guys, I'm happy for you both and secrets safe with me" he winked before walking away and leaving them to get back to it. 

Murphy and Raven split a cab back to their apartment complex that night. Upon arrival they immediately noticed yet another day had gone by with the heat not fixed. Raven sighed "I CANT KEEP FREEZING MY ASS OFF EVERY NIGHT!!!" She was kicking herself over the fact that she gave Murphy the completed heater, the one she was building for herself still wasn't done. "Come crash at my place. We'll try out this heater you built while I kick your ass in call of duty." Murphy passed out on the beanbag that night while Raven slept on the couch. The heater worked surprisingly well and both were thankful to be warm at night for once. 

\------

The next day Raven was in no hurry to get back to her own apartment. They had slept in until almost noon which was rare. At some point during the night he had wrapped an extra blanket around her. She smiled at the thought of him being that soft with her. She enjoyed spending time with Murphy. He was just different with her-in a good way. They were microwaving some breakfast burritos when the power went out. 

"Shit. I should have prepared for this."

"What are you talking about Murphy?!"

"Are you that absorbed in your work that you don't realize a huge blizzard is expected to hit Arkadia today? They called a state of emergency!" 

"Oh...yeah..I missed that" she paused for a second to think "Well.. I'm gonna go back to my place and grab a bunch of blankets, flameless candles and some whiskey. You get all the pillows, sheets and a deck of cards. We'll meet back here and we're gonna ride out this storm in a blanket fort"

"A blanket fort?!!!" 

"Trust me Murphy- it'll help us stay warm and we both need to let loose and have fun!"

They met back at his place within a couple minutes and began construction. Of course Raven took the building aspect very seriously but they ended up with one awesome fort. They had pillows and blankets surrounding them. He had to admit she was right that it was actually quite cozy inside and despite not being able to use the heater they were both relatively warm. 

"Ok so what was the deck of cards for? Go fish?" 

" I was thinking more along the lines of gin rummy!" 

"Ok fine- but we're turning this into a drinking game."

She was kicking his ass and each time he lost a round he had to take another shot

"Alright. Time to switch the game up. I'm already drunk and you've barely had any!"

"Oh fine oh fine. Poker more your speed?" She quipped

"Strip poker sure is!" He said cracking up. She leaned over and smacked him. 

"Murphy. You ass! Just for that were playing go fish"

They were equally drunk at this point and she was moving closer to him as the day went on. They had gotten bored with the card games and moved on to talking about their lives, interests, and for once Murphy felt that it was easy to open up. There was just something about her that he trusted. He rarely talked about himself or his life. All he knew was that he went through was rough but it led him to who he was today. Raven opened up about her childhood. How her mom was a drunk, she never knew her father and she would always be thankful to Sinclair for taking her under his wing and giving her great opportunities. Murphy put his hand overtop of hers while she talked. He knew she wasn't one to open up about her life and he wanted her to know he was there for her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he rested his head atop hers. 

The sun had gone down outside so it was pitch black in the apartment. Murphy turned on a few of the flameless candles Raven had brought over so there was some light. Once he settled back into his spot he put his arm around Raven so she could rest her head against him. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes while they sat in the comfortable silence. Raven saw his eyes had closed and she smiled. Call her crazy but this was actually really romantic. She couldn't stop thinking about him lately and she felt so at home here at his place curled up next to him. She had no idea how Murphy felt about her and she never wanted to risk their friendship so she didn't dare ask, but whatever they had between them she was okay with as long as he was in her life. She leaned her head down so it was just over his heart, the sound of his heartbeat was so soothing. As he felt her shift her head he used his arm he had wrapped around her and he started to lightly rub circles in her arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged into him. 

"I'm glad you decided to ride out the storm here Reyes. You're good company." He kissed the top of her head and she felt a warmth start to rise deep within her.

"Same goes for you I guess I'm definitely not hating our time together" she said sarcastically. 

He suddenly turned and started tickling her sides "oh really..you guess?!" 

She laughed and wiggled under him "ok ok ok stop! You win!"

He pinned down her arms above her head and straddled her hips "Say it! It doesn't count until you say it!!" They were both still laughing "ok!! Fine! You're good company too!!" she definitely wasn't thinking about anything other than his lips. She couldn't help it when her eyes darted down to his lips

He noticed when she looked down at his lips. He couldn't help but look at hers too. Did she want this as much as he did? He felt his groin twitch the thought of her wanting him. He shifted off her and released her wrists from his hands. He laid down on his side facing her. She turned on her side to face him too. He noticed her hair fell covering part of her face, he reached over and tucked her hair back and then settled his arm around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes for several moments before Murphy tightened his grip around her and pulled her in closer. He leaned down and whispered I'm her ear "stop me if this isn't something you want and we never have to talk about it again" his breath on her ear gave her goosebumps. He had barely pulled back when he felt her lips crash into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalllllllly


	4. Chapter 4

Murphy had never had a kiss like that before in his life. It took him a second to process Raven wanted him. She was kissing him. He kissed her back hungrily. After awhile Raven pulled back so she could help him remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest-he really did have a great body. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms up to help make it easier for her shirt to come off. He kissed from her neck down to her chest-leaving marks along the way. He cupped her breasts with his hands and Raven reached around her back to quickly unhook her bra.  
"Pants off. Now" Raven commanded. Murphy unbuttoned his pants and then quickly kicked them off as Raven did the same with hers. Murphy tucked his fingers into the sides of her panties as he pulled them down her legs kissing a trail from her thighs to her ankles until she was fully nude. He wanted to know what she tasted like but that would have to wait until next time. For now he just needed to know how she felt around his cock. Raven ripped his boxers off and straddled him slowly lowering herself onto his erection. He loved the view of her tits bouncing up and down as she rode him. He reached down with one hand to rub circles over her clit. Her fingers were running through his hair and he was kissing her as she came undone moaning into his mouth, it only took him one more thrust until he was coming inside her. 

Murphy stood up to clean himself off and he tossed Raven one of his shirts "here...you know...in case you wanted to stay the night.. Maybe?" He quickly threw on a pair of sweats. 

"Wow is John Murphy actually asking me to spend the night?" She teased "you know I live a few doors down not miles away, right?" 

He looked down and said "yeah. I get it. No problem." 

"Relax idiot. Of course I'm staying" she said as she slipped on his shirt. "Had to give you a rough time first" she chucked 

"Cruel. Juuuuust cruel." He remarked as he crawled into bed pulling her close. He kissed her gently on the lips before saying "Night Raven. Thanks for staying"

"Goodnight" she mumbled as she snuggled against him. 

The next morning they spoke over coffee, both agreeing that they wanted to keep this to themselves for now. Neither of them were interested in playing games. They were together. Exclusively. That part didn't even need to be spoken. As Murphy sipped his coffee he told her about how he always knew she was someone special and he's thought about her often. She reached over to grab his hand as she told him she always saw the good in him and how thankful she was for their bond. 

The next few months went by rather quickly. Raven spent nearly every night at Murphy's place. It was funny how she lived at her place for so many years but there was just something about his place that felt like she was home. They spent the holidays together since neither of them really had any family. She still worked absolutely insane hours but they made sure to spend a couple nights a week hanging out together. It was hard keeping everything from their friends but they did a pretty good job at it and sneaking around was admittedly pretty hot. Three months had gone by and before they knew it Saturday was the big softball tournament. No one took the company softball game more serious than Bellamy and Raven. They wanted everyone to commit to weekly practices and took a long time deciding which person would play which position. Raven would be pitching. She had a great arm. Murphy was catching. Jasper, Monty and Sinclair were in the outfield. Harper was on second, Clarke on first, Sinclair shortstop and Miller on third. Bellamy insisted on coaching them. 

Murphy definitely enjoyed watching Bellamy and Raven freak out as their team lost repeatedly. They were all really smart and hardworking but when it came to the tournament they-well most of them just wanted to have a good time. Bellamy finally resigned himself to the fact they they were going to get knocked out of the tournament but suddenly they became the underdogs. Winning the next three rounds and making it to the final round. Eligis vs Kane Industries. The game was tied and halfway through the fourth inning it started pouring down rain. The rest of a game ended up being a disaster. They were all covered in mud, Miller had cuts and blood dripping down his legs from constantly trying to steal bases. Eligis ended up losing in the final inning but the team continued running around the field in the rain having a blast. 

They had started a massive game of tag. Bellamy was it first and he ran after Murphy targeting him. Murphy was quick and able to avoid him at first but once he tripped Bellamy was able to tag him. Murphy knew exactly who he'd go after. He knew she was playing smart and would probably be hiding somewhere. He found her behind the dugout and snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her and lifting her "you're it" he whispered in her ear. When he put her back down she spun around and pulled him close sneaking in a quick make-out session. She patted his back and whispered "aaaaand you're it again" quickly before she took off. Murphy had to smile. Damnit she had outsmarted him. He decided to go after Jasper next. 

About thirty minutes later Clarke finally spoke up "okay, okay games over! If we stay out in the rain any longer were all going to end up with pneumonia!" Everyone groaned but knew Clarke was right. It was barely just spring so the weather wasn't the warmest yet and the rain definitely made it cooler. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways. Murphy and Raven shared a cab home. 

They managed to stay apart during the cab ride, but they couldn't stop looking at each other. They barely made it inside his apartment before tearing each other's clothes off. He kissed down her neck while she scratched down his back, he was sucking on her pulse point when she moaned "This secrecy thing is kind of hot" she could feel him smirk against her neck while he continued kissing her. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her carrying her into his bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and she squealed pulling him to her so she could kiss him. He stood up so he could get a good look at her. She was beautiful-he couldn't believe he actually was getting to be with Raven. 

"Murphyyyy" she pleaded. He kissed her everywhere. Finally getting to her hips. He needed to taste her, to feel her cum on his tongue. He licked her slit and then closed his mouth over her clit and sucked and licked until she was trembling her hands pulling at his hair. He inserted one finger and then two pumping into her. He had to put his arms over her hips to keep her in place as she kept bucking her hips. He could tell she was close because she was pulling his hair and breathing rapidly before finally he could feel her shudder around his fingers while she screamed his name. He leaned back and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand as Raven pulled him up to kiss him. She could taste herself on his tongue. "Murphy I need you inside me" she reached down and grabbed his erection rubbing her thumb over the precum and stroking up and down his shaft. "You don't have to ask me twice" he remarked as he rubbed his coco along her wetness before entering her. He gave her a moment to adjust to the size of him. "Raven you're amazing. The feeling of being inside you right now is enough to take me over the edge." She moaned against him and began sucking on his neck. Being sure to leave a mark, she liked seeing it throughout the week and just knowing it was their dirty little secret. She started thrusting her hips against his and he pushed all the way into her until he bottomed out. Raven could already feel herself nearing another orgasm. She felt so full with him inside her. He began kissing down her chest taking her nipple into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. Raven couldn't hold back as she came undone, Murphy immediately felt her tightening around his cock and he knew he couldn't last much longer. "Come inside me" she said into his ear and that was all it took. He rolled off her and pulled her to his side while she laid her head on his chest. 

"Raven. You're absolutely amazing." 

"Murphy -we just fucked, are you trying to get in my pants again already?"

"First of all you're not wearing pants and second of all... It's the truth. You're just amazing. I've never felt so lucky in my life"

She looked up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him passionately  
"I'm lucky to have you too"

"You do have me. I'm yours Reyes."

"I'm yours too" she said as she laid back down against him 

Raven finally began to drift off to the sound of the rainstorm still going on outside. Once he thought Raven was asleep he whispered "I love you" and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep as he heard her say "I love you too" and he held her tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback if you're enjoying this story! I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap everything up. Hope to post it soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

Things at the office had been going really well lately. However Bellamy and Clarke called an unexpected meeting towards the end of the day Friday. Naturally everyone immediately worried about layoffs or the company being sold or something sudden. Everyone gathered upstairs in the conference room. 

Clarke was the first to speak "We have an announcement to make." 

Bellamy spoke up after her "We have been keeping something from you all and it's time the truth comes out." 

Everyone looked around at each other nervously. Even Clarke and Bellamy looked nervous. "Relax everyone, it's good news." Clarke said. Next they both spoke at the same time "We got married!!" Everyone reacted with shock questions and most importantly many congratulations. Turns out they had ran off and eloped about two months ago after well over a year of secretly dating. Bellamy pulled out a bottle of champagne just as the clock turned 5. " work is officially over. Time to celebrate!!!

Raven ran towards Murphy she was in shock and had to gossip about it with him "Can you believe this? They were together all this time and we thought they were idiots for not seeing it!" 

Murphy smirked and didn't respond. 

"Don't even tell me you knew about them!"

"In my defense, I didn't know the entire time only found out a few months ago-and I certainly didn't know about the marriage!!! If it makes you feel better imagine my face when I realized all the sex stories I had to hear her tell about Gus were actually Bellamy"

Raven looked at Murphy and laughed hysterically 

Murphy looked at her and smiled. He loved that laugh. It was music to his ears. 

Sinclair, Monty and Raven had a big convention coming up over the next week. They were traveling to TonDC for the week for the annual mechanical engineering conference. 

They were supposed to get back sometime Sunday afternoon. When Murphy heard a knock at his door and jumped up quickly opening the door. "I'm baaaack!" 

He pulled her in for a hug lifted her and spun her around. He leaned down and kissed her. He suddenly pulled away and before he knew it it came out like word vomit : "Move in with me Raven. This past week without you has been awful. I miss you next to me every night. I miss being able to kiss you and hear about how your day was. I love you Raven." 

She was definitely taken aback by his question. Also she couldn't stop smiling that he was again confessing his love to her. He hadn't said that to her since that one night when they were both half asleep. It wasn't easy for Murphy to open up. She pulled back out of his arms and looked at him "I love you Murphy. You are home to me. I'd love nothing more than to make that official and finally move in! " 

He kissed her passionately. He lifted her up and moved them until her back was against the wall- they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They had been together over six months now and each time they were together they still felt the sparks fly and saw fireworks whenever they kissed. She had been gone too long. He needed her. Now. He leaned in close and whispered "i want to fuck you hard and quick right up against this wall- tell me what you want Raven." She said "that. That is exactly what I want. I need to feel you inside of me. I've missed how full you make me feel." He pulled her pants down and adjusted his just enough so he was able to free his erection. When he went to pull down her underwear he realized she was dripping wet. All for him. He thrust himself inside of her and continued quickly grinding his hips against hers. He sucked on her neck leaving a mark. It turned him on to see it and know it had been his mouth on her neck, her chest, all over. He knew she was close to orgasm so he started talking dirty to her-he knew that was her weakness "I want you to cum for me Ray-I want to feel you cum on my dick while I cum inside you" that pushed her over the edge she moaned his name and then looked him in the eye and said "I need to feel you cum inside me"- it barely took any more thrusts and he was coming apart inside of her. 

He held her there for a moment still inside of her. After their breathing returned to normal and their hearts stopped racing she removed her legs from around his waist and stood up. He pulled her in close and hugged her. Just holding each other. Raven was the first to speak "I missed you like crazy this past week. I knew it would be an adjustment sleeping in bed without you, but I didn't expect how much I'd miss you. Your sarcasm, your smirk, and the fact that you always have a comeback for everything. Hell, I even missed your socks all over the floors and your toothbrush on the sink." 

He smiled "This. Us. It's the real deal Raven."

They walked into his bedroom and she grabbed one of his shirts to sleep in while he went with a simple pair of boxer briefs. She culled her back into his chest while he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. They started moving her in slowly over the next week. She worked late so Murphy would try to do as much as he could once he got home from work. She was officially moved in by the weekend. 

While she finally felt so at home and so in love she was struggling with keeping their relationship a secret still. She had zero qualms about keeping their relationship strictly professional at work, but during happy hours or work nights out she wasn't afraid to be flirty with Murphy and dance with him in public and yeah there might've been some make out sessions taking place on the dance floor. When they got back to their usual booth they knew the secret was over. Raven firmly stated "No questions. No judgments. I'm crazy in love with him. Ok on to the next topic" 

"Not fair!!!!" Her friends began to whine. Bellamy spoke up and said "I'm just going to say one thing and then I'll agree to the topic change. Happiness looks good on you both. Next rounds on me!" She settled into Murphys lap and they all enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. We made it. Next chapter is an epilogue


	6. Epilogue

In hindsight they both should've been safer. But at the same time they were nearing 30, in a committed loving relationship, living in a newly renovated townhome and honestly they felt prepared for the news they received. They had about 5 months left until the baby would be here. Murphy was ecstatic-quickly hanging the ultrasound picture up on the fridge and showed the pictures to everyone at the office. 

Ravens due date was quickly approaching, she was feeling surprisingly well and insisted she couldn't miss her goddaughters first birthday. Everyone was gathered at Bellamy and Clarke's house for Madis birthday party. Murphy couldn't believe she was already a year old- he loved that little girl and Bellamy and Clarke-they made great parents. Clarke always used her head and Bellamy used his heart. They were the perfect duo. Harper and Monty brought their son Jordan. Jasper loved boasting about how his godson was named after him. Raven and Murphy started discussing how they couldn't believe they'd be parents soon and bringing their daughter to these parties. Raven was thrilled they were having a girl, Murphy would be the best father. 

A couple weeks later Lainey was born. Murphy cried as he held her for the first time and Raven cried at how happy her little family made her. Lainey already had her dad wrapped around her little finger. He spent the next two months off work taking care of Raven and doing as much possible to help out with Lainey-most diaper changes, midnight feedings, and he had the naptime routine down. 

One night they were finally convinced to let Clarke and Bellamy babysit while they went out to a romantic dinner. When they got home Murphy quickly ran into the nursery to see heir daughter and Raven apologized to Clarke and Bellamy about it and thanked them for helping out so they could have a nice evening. Raven hugged them both goodbye and walked towards the nursery. She saw rose pedals on the ground and instantly wondered what was going on. She followed the pedals into the nursery. Lainey was in in Murphys arms cooing and when he turned around and saw Raven he handed her Lainey. She immediately noticed her outfit was different than the pajamas she was in before they left for their date. When she looked down and read her onesie it said "hey mom! my daddy has a question for you" Raven turned...

Murphy was down on one knee with the most beautiful ring.. "Raven will you-"

"Yes!! YES!!" 

He stood up and wrapped his arms around them "marry me was the second half of that question by the way" he laughed

"The answer is still yes! I love you. I love you both so much"

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. He took Lainey from her and placed her into her crib turning on her mobile. "Night little one. Thanks for your help tonight." 

\-----

The wedding was very simple, and very Raven and Murphy. He wore a dress shirt and black slacks while she wore a simple lace ivory colored dress. They got married in their backyard with their friends by their side, after the wedding Lainey stayed with Bellamy and Clarke for the weekend so Raven and Murphy were able to go on a mini honeymoon. If you had asked Murphy where he thought he'd be by the age of 32 he never imagined this. He never could have dreamt up a wife like Raven Reyes or a daughter like Lainey


End file.
